sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 01 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
Bright, shining sun. Quiet, only things that were hearable were the sounds of nature like birds or the wind that takes its ways through the leaves of the trees. However, then a car has been heard. Then the camera zoomed down to the car. They were driving towards Feather Castletown. The traditional part, not the modern. One window was opened, since they didn’t drive very fast. A young girl was enjoying the soft breeze that was browsing through her hair. “It has been a while, hasn’t it, Rei-chan.” The girl said. However, it wasn’t the first time we heard that voice. It was a known voice and then, we got to see the girl. It was Rubellit! The famous idol. “Rubellit, please close the window.” Rei, who sat next to her, said. “Oh, right. Sorry.” Rubellit said and closed the window. OPENING Then a bit later, the whole family has been shown. They were carrying boxes into a house. It wasn’t that big but also not small. “Rubellit, please help us.” Rei said. “Man, Rei-chan. I just came back from a tour.” Rubellit said complaining. “That is no excuse.” Rei said strict. Rubellit then turned around. “Is it OK if I help you later?” She then asked. “Of course it is honey.” Her mother answered. “But –“ Rei was about to complain but her father told her to calm down. “Thank you!” Rubellit cheered and started walking. “…” She looked around. Everything looked peaceful. “It has been a while, hasn’t it Feather Castletown?” Rubellit thought. It took some time until Rubellit reached the Feather Plaza. “Man, our house is so far away…” She said complaining. “It took…” Rubellit said, looking at her watch. But then she remembered that she doesn’t know when she started walking. “…long.” She then continued. “If it takes so long, on foot. Then next time use a bike.” A girl said from behind. Surprised by it, Rubellit turned around. Recognizing the girl, she was in total cheer. “Ah! I remember you!” She said happily. “You are one of the girls I met last year. Ah… sorry… I don’t remember your name though.” She said smiling. “Well, don’t worry.” The girl waved. “By the way, it was Sapphire; Aomizu Sapphire.” Now we also got to see the girl. It was really Sapphire. “Oh, right, right!” Rubellit nodded. “Where are your friends?” Sapphire shook her head. “They’re waiting for me at the Blue Moon Koen.” She said. “I just passed here, since… it might not be the fastest way to get here, but I like walking through that place.” She said. “Well then.” Sapphire said, leaving and waving. “Ah, wait!” Rubellit called but it seemed like Sapphire didn’t hear her. Sapphire must have been in a hurry, since she would never let go of a pop star that fast. “Ah, she’s gone…” Rubellit said a bit sad. Rubellit then continued walking, trying not the be recognized by any of her fans. She has already moved many times, knowing that fans either only want autographs or aren’t real friends, since they are kinda addicted to her. However, she got lost. “Man, I got lost.” She said. “Uhu. Now I have to ask someone for help” She said. It was hearable that she didn’t want to. She then approached a girl that was about her age. “Uh- I-I’m sorry. But I’m kinda lost so…” Rubellit started. The girl looked up. It didn’t seem like she’d recognize Rubellit at all. The girl was reading a book but after Rubellit talked to her, she laid it down, standing up. “Sure, how can I help you?” The girl wondered. In that moment, Rubellit forgot her question. She was rather surprised by the girl’s reaction. “Wait, don’t you know me?” She wondered, pointing at herself. “Hmm… Nope. Do I have to?” The girl wondered, cold. Then suddenly Rubellit started smiling very brightly. “That is great!” She shouted to surprise of the girl. She then took the girl’s hand and started shaking it. “My name’s Koshokukoi Rubellit. Nice to meet you.” She said happily. “Y-yeah… M-Murasakiiro Amethyst.” The girl answered. “Hehe… sorry. By the fact that you don’t know me, I totally forgot my question.” Rubellit laughed. “Well then…” Amethyst said and sat down again. “You know, I always wanted to meet some who doesn’t know me. It is really hard to find any good friends as an idol. You know?” Rubellit explained. “Ah, by the way, Murasakiiro-san… how come you don’t know me?” Rubellit then wondered. “You said idol, didn’t you?” Amethyst looked up. “I’m not into all of that idol thing. You know.” She explained. “…Why don’t you want to make your friends your fans?” Amethyst asked curious. “’Cause I want to be an – almost – normal girl. I don’t want to be treated special in any way. I’m already being treated special by my family…” Rubellit explained. “Aha…” Amethyst answered. “Um… Murasakiiro-san…” Rubellit started. “…what?” Amethyst wondered. “I know I’ve been here last year. But only for one day… so… could you probably show me around a bit?” Rubellit asked. “Around?” Amethyst wondered, quite surprised. Long time, no one talked that open with her anymore. Expect for her father of course. “... why not…” Amethyst accepted. “Yay!” Rubellit jumped out of joy. “Thank you. Now where do we start?” She asked exciting, grabbing Amethyst’s hand. “I-I thought I’m supposed to show you around.” Amethyst said confused. Meanwhile, somewhere over the Blue Moon Park, a shadow appeared. “Shadow?” Loo wondered looking up. “Shadow? What do you mean with Shadow?” Diamond wondered. “I don’t know. I just feel a shadow.” He answered. “Well… there is a shadow under the tree…” Amber said, pointing at one of the trees. “Not that kind of shadow!” Loo said clearly. “Oh please, no other catastrophe! We have just got back to normality.” Ruby complained. “I don’t know what it is. But it’s close.” He answered. “Well then let’s hope it’s only a … I don’t know. A nightmare.” Emerald said. “I’m still exhausted myself.” She said, referring to their fight against Catastrophe during the final of the last season. “Well, it’s clearly not Catastrophe.” Loo smiled. “That is good.” Sapphire nodded. But then, the shadow Loo was talking about just fell down to earth like a water, like rain falling from the sky. It landed on the ground and transformed into a person. A woman. “Found you.” She said nicely, with an arrogant look on her face. The girls stepped back. “Oho…” They stayed on guard just in case something would happen. “I do as I’ve been ordered. So please get mad.” She said throwing something like a black lightning at a tree. Then darkness shallowed the tree and it turned into some kind of new monster. It clearly was no Katahowa, since it looked all different and was summoned on a different way. It still resembled the tree, even in its transformed appearance, but well, looked much like a monster and had a grey gem at its forehead. “…” Ruby looked at it, raised her hand and shouted. “Everyone get ready.” The others nodded. And then… ran away. “…” Loo watched them surprised. “Really now?!” He shouted confused, but then followed them. “Oh, please don’t run away.” The woman said and followed them together with the monster. Around the same time, Rubellit and Amethyst arrived at the Koen. “Oh I remember this! This is the… ah well... that park!” Rubellit said, trying to remember the places of this town. “It’s the Blue Moon Park.” Amethyst corrected. “It’s--“ She tried to explain something but as soon as she saw the monster, she immediately stopped. “What is that? I thought it stopped!” She shouted, pointing at the monster. Luckily, neither the monster nor the woman saw the two girls, so they could hide from them. “I thought the Guardian Angels had defeated all of them.” Rubellit wondered, while hiding behind a tree. “…” Amethyst looked cold at the happening. “Oh look, there!” Rubellit said, pointing at the girls as she spotted them. “I know them.” She said. “Really?” Amethyst wondered. “Some of them are Nijiiro Students. Private school students, what do you expect?” She said unimpressed. Then they watched how Loo created a barrier to shield the others from the monster. “D-Did you see that too?” Amethyst wondered shocked. Rubellit nodded. “I-I don’t know him though.” Then, suddenly a ring of colors came down from the sky. Surrounding the girls, but it was transparent, so Amethyst and Rubellit could see everything that happened. “W-What is that now?” Amber wondered. “That must be our back-up!” Sapphire said joking, but hoping that it would really help them. And she was right! The circle was something like a slide, a slide for the little fairies. “Everyone!” Scarlet called, while coming down. “You guys…” Ruby said surprised, catching Scarlet. “If you are here, then this means…” Topaz guessed. “It’s not over yet, is it?” Emerald wondered. “It seems so.” Green nodded. As the fairies arrived at earth, the rainbow circle disappeared. “Enough talking.” Loo interrupted. “Hurry up and transform!” He shouted. The girls nodded. “Let’s do this, everyone!” Diamond said determined. “T-transform?!” Rubellit wondered as she heard every single word. “W-what does that mean, transform?” And then they saw it, the transformation. “Magical Rainbow Paint Over!” The sequences didn’t change; they were still the same as in the first season. And then the Cures introduced themselves: “Everyone’s dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! We are the Guardian Angels of the Sky!” They shouted. Shocked and surprised by what they just saw, Rubellit tried to get to them, but Amethyst grabbed her arm. “Are you serious?!” She shouted. “Don’t go! This is dangerous!” “Everyone’s dreams?” Azure then wondered. “I’m sure that was different once.” She said confident. “Rainbow colored miracle! We are a miracle!” Crimson added surprised. “Alright, let’s show that monster some rainbow colored miracle!” She then shouted, looking at her team mates. The others were nodding and started attacking. Surprisingly, the monster was quite strong. But this could also be because they haven’t thought in a magical way for a long time. At least since May, when they defeated Catastrophe. But it didn’t take long until the girls got back into fighting. “Take that!” Cyan shouted. “Don’t you think you can interrupt our afternoon just like that!” She shouted and kicked the monster to the ground. “Somebody! Now!” She shouted, looking around. “I’ll take it!” Azure shouted. Then Guardian Angel Azure appeared in front of a dark blue background. She holds both of her arms away from her body and then started to draw an arrow symbol (➣) in front of her with a blue color. Then she shouted: “Pierce!” And the lines of the symbol became water and turned to the camera. Then she shouted: “Navy Blue Arrow!” And snapped the arrow towards the monster. The arrow rushed through the monster, which was then purified. Unlike Katahowas, who just turned into dusk, this monster was defeated differently. After purifying it, the gem of the monster turned blue (in this case) and then the monster disappeared, together with the gem. “Amazing, Azure.” Saffron said impressed. “When did you level up?” Sienna wondered. “I don’t know…” Azure said, looking surprised at it. “Hey, who the hell are you?!” Loo then shouted at the woman, who send the monster at them at the first place. “I’ve been called Black Diamond.” The woman explained. Loo then turned around surprised. Looking at Whitney, he mumbled “Dia?” Whitney was surprised by it herself. “Well then, we refuse you to call you that way!” Azure shouted. “I don’t care.” Black Diamond shouted. “I was sent to take care of you. But it looks like you are strong than I expected. You even beat my precious Jewelrayu.” She added. “Ah, well then…” Black said. “I have to go, see you later kids.” She said and disappeared. “Jewelry?” Crimson wondered. “No, Jewel…rayu. I guess it was.” Loo corrected. “What kind of name is that?” Crimson then started laughing. “Who knows… It sounds like a mixture of English and Kamonian, but who’d do that?” Loo said laughing. “Amazing!” Rubellit shouted, running out of her and Amethyst’s save spot, holding Amethyst’s hand, who doesn’t seem so happy about it. “Heh… Rubellit-chan…” Azure said. “I totally had no idea that you guys were Guardian Angels!” She shouted. “Hey, hey. Calm down. Not everyone needs to hear you.” Sienna complained. “B-but what do you mean with you guys? We don’t even know you.” Saffron said, trying to calm the situation. “Quit it!” Amethyst shouted. “We have seen you transforming!” She shouted, pointing at the Cures. “Man, you guys are bad at keeping secrets.” Loo said unimpressed. “We also saw you, making some kind of magic wall.” Rubellit noted. “…” Shocked by that, Loo didn’t know what to say. “Now, who’s bad with keeping secrets?” Azure wondered teasingly. “Well, then I won’t save you next time.” Loo answered grinning. “Murasakiiro-san.” Rubellit said, trying to start a conversation. “Hey Rubellit.” Sapphire said calm. The girls looked around if there was anybody, but there wasn’t so they de-transformed. “You really need to keep this as a secret, alright.” She said, stepping closer to the two girls. “Roger!” Rubellit promised. “We will say nothing, right Murasakiiro-san?” She wondered looking at Amethyst. “Huh, I have no reason to say anything.” She smiled quite evil. “Isn’t that great? We met the Guardian Angels!” Rubellit cheered. “No, not at all.” Amethyst answered. “Huh?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “I …” Amethyst started, turning to the girls. “…totally hate those guys!” She shouted. “W-wait a second…” Ruby tried to find out that was going on. “Stay away from me! All of you!” She said, stepping back as Sapphire got closer. “You bring nothing than sorrow. Everyone celebrates you as heroes, but if you are really that big of heroes, then why didn’t you …” She stopped for a second, looking down to earth. “Why didn’t save my family?!” She shouted aggressively. “I’m sorry…” Diamond said touched. She was surprised to hear something like that, like the others. “But we couldn’t have saved them… We didn’t cause the accident, we… we weren’t there.” She tried to explain, why this was not the Angel’s fault. “That is right!” Amethyst agreed. “You weren’t there! And thanks to that I lost my mother and my sister!” “Hey! I know this must be a really hard time for you.” Loo started. “But you can’t just run around, blaming anyone for that happening!” He said clearly. “It’s not my fault. Not their fault and not your fault.” Amethysts nodded angrily. “Keep dreaming.” She said and left. ENDING Category:Archive: Episodes